


Once Upon a Dream

by WeeabooandProud (SilvaeSong)



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Angst, Angsty tears, Gen, Saddness, this poor baby has been through enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7903048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilvaeSong/pseuds/WeeabooandProud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With everything that Rin has been through, it's not surprising that he'd have a nightmare or two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This is after Yukio has transformed. Not sure exactly how long since he transformed though. Maybe a week? I dunno. Anyway, I just had this idea at midnight when I couldn't sleep. Thought I'd share. No judging.

Blue flames flickered towards the ceiling as a maniacal cackle filled his ears, causing the hairs on the back of his neck to stand at attention. He turned, dreading what he would find. As he feared, there was his father, or rather, there were his father _s._ The priest inhabited by the demon, blood pouring from every orifice, blue flames slowly burning him alive.

He heard the weak, struggling voice of the priest, trying to speak to him through Satan's laughter.

"...your...fault..."

His heart which was already plummeting to the ground, doubled its pace.

"...why...didn't you...save me?"

Tears were chasing each other down his cheeks as he stood rooted to the floor.

"...you...could have...saved me...it was...your fault...to begin with..."

He was shaking with the effort of not falling apart.

"...you saved Yukio...why not me?..."

With that, the cackling intensified, shoulders shaking from the force, a wide, sharp-toothed grin marring the face that had raised him, loved him, sacrificed for him. With a heart-wrenching cry, he fell to his knees, squeezing his eyes shut and slapping his hands over his ears in a vain attempt to drown out the truth.

He failed.

He killed his own father, and his attempts to keep Yukio safe were laughable now.

As the despair pressed down on him, he felt a tug on his wrist, forcing his hand away from his ear. He looked up and wished he hadn't.

"What's the matter, brother?"

He was all wrong. That smirk was all wrong, those teeth were all wrong, those ears were all wrong, those eyes were all wrong, and the flames coating his body were all wrong. The Yukio standing before him was _all wrong_.

"I figured you'd like me like this, brother."

He could do nothing but gape, as tears of remorse kept running down his face.

"Now I know what it feels like. Now I can be hated and feared, just as you are. Now it's your turn to threaten me. After all, what is family to a demon?"

A soft sob wriggled its way out of his chest as he folded in on himself on the floor, Yukio and his father on either side of him. With matching grins, the father and son demons raised their claws to strike, swiftly bringing them down in tandem.

Rin bolted upright with a slight yelp, sweat pouring off him. He was shaking all over. Glancing around frantically, he slowly realized it was only another dream. Yukio was lying in the bed across the room, squirming in his sleep before settling back down, probably startled by the noise. His father was lying peacefully in his grave, far away from the troubles of this world.

And Satan? Rin had no clue where he was.

Sighing, he laid back down. He tried to calm down and get back to sleep, but his mind was racing. A part of him just couldn't forget what the people in his dream had said.

It was true after all. Yukio was right, their father's death was his fault. Yukio would still be human if it wasn't for him. He couldn't save anybody.

 _'No. I refuse to back down. I refuse to give up. I_ will _keep them safe, and I_ will _defeat Satan!'_

With that thought, he rolled over and closed his eyes, waiting for sleep to claim him once again. 

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably stay a oneshot. I'm not good at keeping up with updating.


End file.
